


Truth or Dare

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Confession, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Dean Winchester, Female Sam Winchester, Genderbending, Kissing, Truth or Dare, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:09:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A genderbend high school AU in which Samantha initiates a game of Truth or Dare. (Day 3 of the 30 Day OTP Challenge)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“Hey, Deanna, truth or dare?”

A roll of green eyes. “There’s no way in Hell I’m playing that dumb ass game.”

“What? Are you chicken?” Samantha asks.

“Sammy, dear, you know for a fact that I’m quite the opposite.”

And she was right. Deanna never backed down from a fight, always stood up to the jerks and bullies at school. “Monsters” she called them. She kind of intimidated everybody, but her attractiveness made up for it.

“Then you have nothing to be afraid of.” Sammy lifts her chin in victory. She’s only in 8th grade but sometimes she acts like such a smart ass.

Cassie interrupts, “I’m sorry, but what are we playing?”

Now she’s an interesting character. Grew up shy and sheltered in a conservative kind of home and had trouble making friends in school, especially after her dad left. A few times she got into fights, even got a kid hospitalized. That got her expelled. She started at John-Michael High School only a few months ago, and snuck Deanna out of detention on her first day. They’d been friends ever since… or maybe more than friends.

“It’s dumb-“

“It’s a game.” Samantha interrupts. “A  _must_  for sleepovers. You ask someone to choose “truth” or “dare”. If they choose “truth”, they have to truthfully answer any question you pose them. If they choose “dare” they have to do whatever you tell them. And  _we’re_ -” Sammy glares at Deanna, “-gonna play.”

Cassie nods obediently and Deanna rolls her eyes. She’s a friggin’ senior. She wouldn’t have even agreed to the sleepover if it weren’t for Cassie and her deprived childhood. “Whatever… Uh, dare, I guess.”

Sammy smiles maniacally. “I dare you to tell me who you like.” 

“Hey, that’s cheating!!” And Dean hopes that the red of her face resembles irritation more than embarrassment.

“Well according to the rules your sister just described, you have to do whatever she tells you… so she’s technically not cheating.”

“Cassie, you’re not helping-” In fact she wasn’t helping at  _all,_ sitting their with her long, tousled black hair and piercing blue eyes. Deanna quickly averts her gaze, trying to refocus herself.

“Just answer the question…” Sammy leans forward, resting her chin on her hands in anticipation.

“I don’t like anyone.” Deanna tries to state matter-of-factly.

Cassie tilts her head to the side curiously. “You’re lying…”

“Yeah, if the answer was so easy, you wouldn’t have gotten so worked up about my supposed cheating” Samantha adds.

Deanna stumbles over her words like a car over roadkill. “No, it’s true! All the guys at our school are either freaks or douche-bags.” 

“And the girls?” It comes out of Sam’s mouth so fast that Deanna barely has any time to panic before realizing from the look in her sister’s eyes that she knows. That she’s  _known_. That this was her plan all along. And it’s fucking immature.

“Samantha, go to your room.” Dad’s away on work so she can do that.

“But Dea-“

“Now… I need to talk with Cassie.”

Sammy smiles slightly and nods, retreating down the hall to her room.

“What was that all about?” Cassie asks, concern filling her voice.

“Look, Cas. If this dumb secret is going to come out, I’m gonna tell you like a man, not like some virginal preteen, not because of some dumb game, and _not_  in front of my sister.” 

“W-what dumb secret?” 

“I like you. Okay? Would even go far enough to say “I love you”, but I’ve only known you a few months and what the hell do I know about love anyway?” Deanna fiddles with her fingers, suddenly too ashamed to look Cassie in the eye. And for several seconds after that it’s silent, so Deanna ventures farther.

“Hey Cassie… truth or dare?” 

A shaky “truth” spills out of Cassie’s mouth and Deanna asks “How do you… uh, feel about what I just said? A-about me?” And when Deanna finally looks up, Cassie is smiling and her eyes are wet.

“The same.” And she laughs in relief. “Why do you think I got you out of detention? And tutored you? And saved your ass from Lucy?”

Deanna laughs, wiping away a few tears as she says “Hey, she was threatening my little sister. What else was I supposed to do?”

They smile, faces sheepishly turned downward. “Hey, Deanna. Truth or dare?”

Deanna looks up and says “Dare” with a smirk. 

“I dare you to kiss me.” 

Deanna wasn’t expecting that, but then again Cassie is anything but predictable. A dare’s a dare, though, so the light-hair and green eyes inch closer to the dark-hair and blue eyes. And lips inch closer to lips. Deanna’s never kissed a girl, so it’s tentative at first and teetering on awkward, but then it just happens and it doesn’t matter because kissing Cassie just feels so right and natural that’s it’s almost  _super_ natural. Deanna gently threads her fingers through the long dark hair pulling her in closer as the kiss becomes deeper. Cassie sort of melts a little, and Deanna moves a hand around her waist to support her. “I’ve got you, angel. I’ve got you…” They kiss once more, then sit with their heads resting against each other, softly smiling at the beauty of the moment.

...which is immediately broken by the sound giggling from down the hall.


End file.
